Broken Promises
by wickedelphie21
Summary: Jamie and Landon are starting a new life together. When an opportunity comes their way, Landon is sure it's from God. DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Walk To Remember and I suck at summaries.
1. Broken Promises

Jamie watched as Landon slept soundly beside her. She smiled sadly. It had been so long since she'd seen him sleep so peacefully. After a month of marriage, she'd finally convinced him that he could sleep soundly at night. Before bed she always promised him she'd wake up with him in the morning. And while Jamie was extremely tired, sitting on the bed watching her husband, she was afraid to fall asleep.   
  
It was ironic, she had thought to herself, that she'd finally calmed Landon's nerves and now her own fears had been inflamed. She knew that she overreacted at the smallest headache or hint of fatigue somtimes. But after sharing her body with cancer for almost 2.5 years, she knew when to sincerely have fear. And that's why she was determined to not let her eyes closed--something wasn't right. She truly believed if she were to fall asleep, she'd break her promise to Landon.  
  
As Landon opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Jamie was not next to him. Her presence was something he had somehow grown to detect. Almost like a Jamie-Radar, as cheesy as it might have sounded. Most mornings, if Jamie were to get out of bed before Landon, she'd fill the small apartment with a wonderful aroma from cooking breakfast. But Landon didn't smell anything. His heart, which had grown with Jamie's love, began to pound in his chest. Something wasn't right.  
  
He stood up and pulled on a pair sweatpants over his boxers he wore to bed. Then he looked around the small bedroom they shared. He noticed that while the drapes for the patio door were not open, that they were surrendering under the slight morning breeze. He sighed with relief, assuming she'd gone out to read her Bible for a bit before she started breakfast.   
  
Exiting the bedroom, he decided he'd brush his teeth and use the restroom before joining his wife on the patio. He closed his eyes and yawned as he casually pushed the bathroom door open. Then he reached for his toothbrush as he stopped in front of the faux marble covered sink.  
  
As he brushed, he smiled at himself in the mirror. He considered himself to be the happiest man alive. And while he knew his wife was dying, and would probably die before he would start school, he still couldn't help but be content with his life.  
  
After he turned the faucet off and replaced his toothbrush, he could hear that the bathtub was dripping. Money was tight in the Carter Apartment, and Landon was always trying to keep bills as low as possible.   
  
But as Landon pushed the curtain aside his face contorted into horror. Jamie was lying unconcious in a pool of water.  
  
"Jamie," he screamed, pulling her nude body out of the cold water. He frantically felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel her carotid beeting faintly. He held her body close to his and reached for a towel to dry her off. 


	2. Cancer Awareness

A/N: Just wanted to let you know that I'm changing the title to 'A New Awakening.' I need ideas for titles because I'm horrible at them. Anyway, read and review...:o)h  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, it's--" he chooked on his words. "It's me. Do you think you could call Jamie's father?"  
  
"Honey, what's wrong? Where are you? Is Jamie all right?" his mother asked quickly. Phone conversations usually started or ended with something about Jamie's well-being.  
  
"She's," he swallowed hard. "She's in the emergency room. I think that the Reverend should be here. I just--I just didn't know how to tell him."  
  
"Oh, Landon," she paused, and Landon thought that she might be crying. "I'll call him right away."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think that--um, could you come here too?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he'd asked her. He knew very well that as soon as she called the Reverend Sullivan that she'd be on her way to the hospital.  
  
"Of course I will! I'll be there within fifteen minutes at least," she reassured her son.  
  
"Thanks. But, I gotta get off, I have to make sure Jamie's--" he couldn't finish. He didn't want to anyway. After hanging up with his mother he ran to where the doctors were examining Jamie.  
  
"Sir?" someone questioned, blocking him from entering the room. "Sir, you can't go in there!" Landon tried to look past the man into the room. He could see them hunched around Jamie's seemingly lifeless body.  
  
"Landon?" Jamie whispered from in the room. Landon brushed pass the man with the urge to push him into the doorframe. Instead, he supressed his anger and knelt beside Jamie, taking her hand.  
  
"Baby, I'm here," he told her. (And can I just say this...I don't want Landon to be OOC, but I HATED it when he called her 'baby' in the movie. Okay, moving on...no more rants like this I promise.)  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, pouting her mouth. Before Landon could say anything his mother and Reverend Sullivan rushed into the room. Landon looked confused.  
  
"Mom, I only talked to you like five minutes ago," he said. She bit her lip.  
  
"I know, but instead of calling Reverend Sullivan I just went over to the house and picked him up. We came as fast as we could," she explained.  
  
"Ms. Carter, Mr. Carter, Rev. Sullivan, we understand that you want nothing more than to be with Mrs. Carter right now, but we need to run some more tests. We're going to move her to a private room and in two hours you'll be more than welcome to talk to her. In the meantime I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside," a young male doctor said.   
  
"I love you, Jamie," Landon said sadly, reluctant to let go of his wife's hand.  
  
Landon's mom put an arm around her son and led him out of the room, followed by the Reverend.  
  
A couple hours later Landon was sitting next to Jamie again, holding her hand. She was awake, and though unable to get out of bed she was able to talk a little. The Reverend had run home to cancel his bible study for the day at the church and came in holding his Bible wearing a grave expression.  
  
As much as Landon didn't want to let go of Jamie's hand again, he stood up to let her father be with her.   
  
"Thank you, Son," Rev. Sullivan said, looking at Landon with sincere appreciation.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Jamie whispered.  
  
"Jamie, have you prayed this morning?" Rev. Sullivan asked as an urge to cry strangled his throat. But he must be strong for his little girl.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. Then she looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, there's no reason to be sorry for anything," Landon's mother said. Rev. Sullivan backed up from the bed so that Landon could take Jamie's hand.   
  
"Jamie, I love you. We all love you so much and you've done nothing wrong," Landon whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry," was all she said. She opened her eyes and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I should have told you sooner, Landon. I knew all night that something was coming. But I wanted to believe I was all right."  
  
"The doctors are running tests, we should know if you--" Landon paused unsure of how to finish. "I'm just glad that you're still--"  
  
"Alive?" Jamie whispered. And then she apologized again. She looked at the three somber faces in the room and bit her lip. She wondered how one girl could cause so much pain to these wonderful faces. As she was dwelling on the thought, a doctor entered holding a clipboard.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said with a smile. "Mrs. Carter, I hope you're feeling a little better." Landon was tempted to shoot him a nasty glare, but Jamie squeezed his hand. She could almost always predict his anger.  
  
"Do you know anything new, Dr. Hansen?" Rev. Sullivan asked.  
  
"The test results are back from the lab," the doctor revealed. "To be honest, we knew when Mrs. Carter was brought in why she'd been found unconcious. We ran the tests for a different reason."  
  
"But, why didn't you tell us?" Landon asked, his anger rising again. Jamie placed her hand on her husband's back.  
  
"Because I didn't want to raise your hopes for no reason," the doctor replied. "But, before I get to the results, I want to first explain why Mrs. Carter passed out. With Leukemia patients, it's not uncommon to develop a great deal of fatigue. In my opinion, something as energy draining as a wedding and adjusting to a new home probably brought on more fatigue than someone as small as Mrs. Carter was able to handle."  
  
Landon looked ashamed. He took what the doctor was saying to mean that if he and Jamie had gotten married, if they hadn't moved into the apartment, that Jamie might live longer. Landon had stolen part of Jamie's life from her.  
  
"But, I am married, Dr. Hansen. So what can Landon and I do to prevent further episodes?" Jamie asked, moving her hand up and down Landon's spine. Landon wanted to kiss her then. She always knew how to make him feel better about himself.  
  
"That's where your test results come in, Mrs. Carter. I'm not sure if you or your family are aware of this but there was recently a bone marrow drive in almost every major city in the country in wake of a new summer program in which the government is trying to educate Americans about cancer," he paused and smiled. "Jamie, we found a match for you." 


	3. Amen

Landon looked up at the doctor in disbelief. Every day since Jamie had told him about her Leukemia he'd prayed for a miracle. Landon Carter had prayed. And now his prayer had been answered and he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Jamie, you're gonna be okay," Landon whispered, placing a hand on Jamie's cheek and she smiled. "You're gonna be okay." Landon looked to Dr. Hansen quickly, tears of joy streaming freely down his face.  
  
"How soon can she have the operation?" Reverend Sullivan asked.  
  
"Well, we'll have to move Mrs. Carter to a hospital in a bigger city. I know that this is a happy occasion, but you must realize that the treatment is very expensive."  
  
"That won't be a problem," someone said from the doorway.  
  
"Dad?" Landon asked, standing.   
  
"If you'll let me, I'll take care of everything," Dr. Carter said, more to Reverend Sullivan than to Landon. Reverend Sullivan crossed the small room to shake Dr. Carter's hand.  
  
"Thank you, son," he said after a long silence. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll go and get the paperwork for Mrs. Carter's transfer and information on the billing process," Dr. Hansen said. It was rare that a doctor got so excited about a patient's success and even volunteered to help with paperwork.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jamie," Landon sighed. "I have a confession to make." Jamie's heart began to race.   
  
'This is it, she thought. He's going to tell me he doesn't want to have the responiblity of a marriage anymore now that he knows that I'm going to be okay.' She'd been worried all day that Landon would leave her. Nothing had really spurred her thinking, except that she knew that Landon had proposed when they had thought she was going to die. He wanted to help her fulfill her number one before her last breath. And now, she was going to breathe easy for a lot longer, and in a sense Landon was home-free.  
  
"Landon, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I love you. I always will," she whispered. Landon could tell she wanted to cry and he kissed her quickly, hoping to ease her pain.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked. Jamie shook her head signalling that she didn't want to tell him.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I told you awhile ago that I didn't have faith, that essentially I didn't believe in God because there was too much bad shit--" he paused and looked down. "Too much bad stuff in this world."  
  
Jamie was confused but at the same time relieved.   
  
"I remember," she told Landon not really sure what else she was supposed to say. "Landon, I don't look down on you just because you don't read the Bible or believe in God. I would never want you to turn to God for the reason that it might impress your girlfriend or your wife. That's superficial."  
  
Landon felt butterflies in his stomach when she'd said wife. He loved hearing people say that word in regards to his own marriage. He hoped that Jamie never doubted his love for her.   
  
"No, I know that. And I think we both know I'm too stubborn for something like that," he said. They both laughed. "But, here's the truth. When you ran from me the night you told me you were sick, I didn't know what to do. I was paralyzed emotionally. I didn't think I had anyone to turn to, and so when I went home I saw my mother's Bible sitting on the table."  
  
Jamie tried to hide her smile. "Did you...?" She bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
"I thought, what the hell? I read it from cover to cover by the end of the week. And I've been praying for a miracle ever since. I would never ask for anything from a person that I don't believe in. It's like asking dust to turn into gold," Landon said. He was crying.  
  
"Anything is possible though," Jamie said. Landon smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, much like the day she'd told him that he was her angel. Her very angel.  
  
"Wow," Landon laughed, taking a deep breath. "Well, that went a whole lot easier than I had expected."  
  
~*~  
  
"I won't be continuing our study on John this week," Reverend Sullivan told his congregation. Everyone shifted in their pews uncomfortably hoping that he wouldn't reveal that Jamie had been taken from them. No one knew about the bone marrow transplant yet and Jamie was noticeably gone from her spot in the choir. Landon's absence wasn't very irregular. "No, instead I want to take time to praise our Lord for the blessings he has brought to my family and to the town of Beaufort. You all know, I'm sure that my daughter and Landon Carter have been married for a little over a month now."  
  
"Amen," someone said in the back. The reverend smiled.  
  
"Yes, praise God," he said. Then he shifted his tone, "On Friday, Jamie was taken to the emergency room." There were gasps throughout the small church and some started crying. "But, God is good to this town and his humble servants. On the same day, Dr. John Hansen delivered the greatest gift ever to be received when he told us that the doctors had found Jamie a match for her long awaited bone marrow transplant."  
  
"Praise God!" several members cried. Some fell to their knees crying and praying.  
  
"Today, I'm going to ask for something that I usually would not. I'll ask that you pray not for my little girl's safe journey to heaven, but her joyful and extended life here on earth."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Jesus," some whispered.  
  
"As I will be travelling with Jamie and Landon to Raleigh for the operation, I will be absent from the next service. Brother Danny will be conducting the service in my place. May God bless you all." And then he stepped back from his pulpit, showing that the service was concluded nearly 15 minutes early.  
  
~*~  
  
"Landon?" Belinda called from the cereal isle in the Beaufort General Store and Grocery. Landon turned and furrowed his brow at the sight of Belinda.  
  
"Hey," he replied as they walked towards each other. Suddenly Belinda hugged Landon.  
  
"Congratulations," she said. Landon smiled.  
  
"Thank you, it means a lot," he replied.  
  
"Yeah," Belinda said, chewing on the edge of her lip. "Um, Eric and Dean and I were wondering if maybe we could come visit Jamie before you guys leave for Raleigh?"  
  
"Oh," Landon said softly.  
  
"Hey, no tricks or flyers I promise," Belinda teased. Landon laughed sympathetically.  
  
"I'll ask the doctors just to make sure," Landon said. Belinda looked dissapointed and Landon could tell she was being sincere. "I'll try my best, okay?"  
  
"Okay, thanks," Belinda said. "Well, I gotta get back home. Mom just sent me out to get milk."  
  
"All right, see ya around."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Landon walked around the store a little more and then settled on some flowers for Jamie and a small book of Bible verses they could read later. 


	4. Full of Life

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short. But I was writing and it just seemed like a good place to stop. I'm sort of low on inspiration, so any ideas you might have would be of great help. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.  
DISCLAIMER: As far as owning characters, I guess I only technically own Tony. But you can use him all you want. Just let me know if you do so I can read the fic :o).  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't shake herself from her surreal surroundings. Everything was so bright she had to shield her eyes to be able to see. There was a sweet smell coming from all around her but she couldn't place what it was that she was smelling.  
  
"Jamie?" someone called. Jamie turned around and there was a beautiful woman standing before her with Landon next to her.  
  
"Landon?" she asked, she moved forward to touch him, but her hand went through his face. She gasped and Landon smiled.  
  
"Jamie, I'm not really Landon. You're dreaming, sweetheart," he told her. He looked at the woman.  
  
"Darling, we're angels. This young man was in your family before you were born," the woman explained. Jamie couldn't help but admire the beautiful features of this seemingly glowing woman.  
  
"I'm your distant cousin. I look like this way for your comfort," her cousin said. "My name is Tony."  
  
"And Jamie, I'm your mother," the woman revealed. Jamie's eyes grew big and she tried hugging her mom but ended up going through her. "You must realize dear, we're angels, and humans cannot come in contact with us."  
  
"Angels?" Jamie repeated, looking around. Was she dead?  
  
"No," Tony laughed, looking to the woman. "You're not dead."  
  
How did he know what she was thinking? Jamie was overwhelmed and wanted to sit down. Suddenly, a chair appeared behind her. And then a mahogony table was in front of her and two other chairs for Tony and Jamie's mother. Both angels looked up and said thank you and Jamie's heart skipped a beat. She sat down and awaited an explanation.  
  
"Sweetie, God has been very pleased with your life to date," her mother told her. Jamie smiled at this. "Yes, you should be very proud of that."  
  
"There is a reason you never knew me, Jamie. I would have been 16 when you were born. But I died of leukemia when I was only 14," Tony said. Then he smiled real big. "The bone marrow match you're going to recieve is from me and your mother. We worked it out with Him, and sent you the cure."  
  
All of a sudden Jamie was crying and Landon was next to her. But her mother was gone. And she was back in the hospital room.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, it's okay," Landon was saying, brushing her hair out of her face. "You were just dreaming."  
  
"Tony?" she whispered looking Landon in the eyes. Landon looked at her funny and she realized it was really her husband staring back at her.  
  
"Should I get Dr. Hansen?" Landon asked, looking at the door. Jamie put her hand on his arm and smiled.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she said. "I just, I had the best dream." Then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Landon pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Okay, now I know something's up," he teased kissing her back.   
  
"Well, you are my husband," she said. "And I'm a young woman full of life."  
  
"Thank God," Landon said.   
  
"And my mother and Tony," Jamie whispered. 


End file.
